wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Homeschool'd
Homeschool'd is a pilot ordered by Wiki Channel on June 30th, 2016. It is produced by Nutter Butter, known for NOT Another Happily Ever After, Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century, Jamie & Jackie, and My Martian Wedding. Unfortunately, it was not picked up from the pilot stage. Synopsis The series focuses on the Harold family, a conservative Christian family in Teays Valley, West Virginia. The patriarch, Darren Harold, is a pastor, while his wife, Rachel Harold, is a stay-at-home mother who homeschools their three children: David, Rhiannon, and Destiny. Episodes generally follow Rhiannon, better known by Rhi, the 15 year-old middle child. A painter and actress, she is often seen as a quiet observer, and the series regularly cuts into her thoughts on the situation she and her family or friends have gotten themselves into. A major focus of the series is on the familial bond encouraged by homeschooling, and as such it tends to focus on Rhi, Rachel, Destiny, and David. However, they are also joined by Rhi's best friend Gwyneth, a ditzy but sporty homeschooler from the homeschool co-op the Harolds attend, and Destiny's best friend Kit, who is like Destiny in many ways - including appearance. Cast Ava Mongillo as Rhiannon Harold - Rhiannon, better known by her nickname "Rhi", is the 15 year-old middle child of the Harold family. Although she can be very talkative around the people she feels comfortable with, in public she is usually a quiet observer, and only shares her observations with her family or friends after the events have passed. Her true passions are acting and painting, and though she is also a talented singer, she rarely uses that skill. ---- Bridget Moynahan as Rachel Harold - The matriarch of the Harold family, Rachel worked as a math teacher for the first several years of her adult life, but once she became pregnant with David, she quit to stay home and raise her children. As a result of their homeschooling, she has formed a close bond with them. She is very competitive and protective of her family, which often results in issues at the co-op or church. ---- Teddy Smalls as Destiny Harold - Destiny is the youngest Harold at age 13. She is a tomboy, and enjoys video games, skating, and (more than anything) being sarcastic. She also plays clarinet, although she does not enjoy it. Like her mother, Destiny is competitive and refuses to be beaten at anything, no matter how hard she has to work to achieve her goal of winning. ---- Elizabeth Woods as Gwyneth Dunne - Rhi's ditzy but sporty best friend. Gwyneth is also homeschooled, and the girls met at their homeschool co-op and bonded over their shared love of the Broadway musical Wicked. Unlike Rhi, Gwyneth is very talkative, and prefers to control the conversation rather than hear what others have to say, which makes her and Rhi get along quite well, although not many other people are fond of her. ---- Carter Spruce as David Harold - David is the eldest Harold child. He is 16 years old and preparing for his senior year and, eventually, college, but quickly starts to realize how much the system is set up to make sure homeschoolers fail. David doesn't have many friends, but he loves to work on computers, and plans to attend college as a computer technician when he graduates. ---- Michael Weatherly as Darren Harold - Darren is the patriarch of the Harold family. He is also the pastor of the church that the family attends, and is often at his office while the rest of the family is home. Although he doesn't see them as often as he'd like, Darren cares deeply for his family. ---- Zara Smalls as Kit Smithson - Kit is Destiny's best friend. Although she is homeschooled like Destiny, her family plans to send her to a public high school once she reaches the ninth grade. Kit and Destiny have a lot in common, including a shared love of video games and skating, although Kit plays piano and enjoys it as opposed to Destiny's clarinet. They even look alike, and Rhi often comments that she would believe they were twins seperated at birth. Recurring characters Maile Flanagan as Carla Birch - The head of the homeschool co-op that the Harolds attend and the mother of Ryan, Carla is a stay-at-home mom who often butts heads with Rachel. Like Rachel, she is very competitive, but in a more passive-aggressive way, and refuses to be outdone in anything. She also attends Darren's church. DeAndre as Bruce Thompson - Another friend of Rhi's. Unlike Rhi and Gwyneth, Bruce goes to public school, though he would much rather be homeschooled. He plays guitar, sings, and acts, but also plays several different sports at his school. Rhi has a crush on him, and though he cares about her a lot, whether his feelings are romantic or platonic is ambiguous. Matty Rivers as Ryan Birch - Ryan is the 13 year-old son of Carla Birch. Although he and Destiny pretend to get along in public to keep their mothers from fighting, they actually despise each other and are constantly competing. Ryan also has a crush on both Rhi and Gwyneth, and uses his forced friendship with Destiny to get closer to them, though they find him annoying. Category:Shows Category:Pilots Category:DatNuttyKid's projects